Church of Gibborim Bracelet
The Church of Gibborim Bracelet is a religious bracelet worn by members of the Church of Gibborim. History All members of the Church of Gibborim were given a bracelet indicating their membership within the Church. As the daughter of the Church leader Leslie Dean, Karolina Dean also possessed a bracelet since her youngest age which inhibited her powers''Runaways: 1.01: Reunion, although Leslie claimed that she was not aware of such capabilitiesRunaways: 1.09: Doomsday. While attending a party at Brandon's cousin home, Karolina saw two girls kissing. As she also felt attracted to other girls, Karolina decided to remove her bracelet and hide her religious beliefs. This caused her light manifestation abilities to be activated, although none of the other partygoers noticed it. Overwhelmed with this new powers, Karolina fainted. As she was on the verge of being raped by Brandon and Lucas, Chase Stein intervened and sent his friends away. He then put the bracelet back onto Karolina's wrist, and Karolina regained consciousness. Karolina later tried to know whether other members of the Church of Gibborim displayed the same abilities when removing their bracelet. She questioned Vaughn Kaye, but he did not mention anything similar to what she had experienced.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny'' In order to reassure herself, she invited Stein to her home and removed her bracelet it front of him so he would witness her powers. Stein hypothesized that the bracelet acted as an inhibitor and asked Karolina whether she knew about other members experiencing the same thing.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen While attending a PRIDE gala, Karolina isolated herself on the Wizard Headquarters' roof. Stein joined her and asked her to step away from the building's ledge as she was drunk, but Karolina fell over while Stein accidentally took her bracelet off when attempting to catch her. This caused Karolina's powers to manifest again, this time enabling her to fly back onto the roof. Once she landed, Stein gave her her bracelet back.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis Karolina removed her bracelet one last time during the Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site in an attempt to intimidate the Runaways' parents. She dropped her bracelet on the ground and used her powers to face Jonah, who defeated her. Upon being captured, Karolina got to wear an inhibiting bracelet once again.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile During a secret meeting with Jonah, Karolina was asked to remove her bracelet to learn how to control her powers. Initially, Karolina refused, claiming that she was unable to do so without the bracelet, but Jonah reminded her that she had already done that during the confrontation at the PRIDE construction site. Karolina took off her bracelet and, after a few seconds, she was able to suppress her glowing. Despite not really needing it any longer, Karolina kept carrying it. Later, during a confrontation against Tina Minoru, Karolina removed her bracelet to fight her, although her powers were easily repelled by the Staff of One. In the aftermath of the fight, the bracelet abandoned on the ground by Karolina was collected by Robert Minoru.Runaways: 2.02: Radio On Robert performed some reverse engineering on the bracelet in order to craft the Inhibitor Pods he used to rig a room in the Church of Gibborim Executive Office, which greatly affected Jonah when he met Robert in this room.Runaways: 2.05: Rock Bottom When forcefully brought to the Crater, Leslie, who had ditched her bracelet because of her rejection of the teachings of the Church of Gibborim, was given a new one by S4E2R who welcomed her in the Crater.Runaways: 2.11: Last Waltz Capabilities .|Karolina Dean|Fifteen}} *'Power Inhibition': Karolina Dean's bracelet was able to suppress the powers of a Gibborim. Appearances Gallery RW1.05-Karolina-Bracelet.png FrankDean-Healing.png Nico Karolina Kiss.png Trivia *In the comics, Karolina Dean received a medical alert bracelelet which was actually made of a material capable of suppressing her powers in order to conceal her Majesdanian nature. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Runaways (TV series) Items Category:Gibborim Equipment